Devil's Advocate
by WhiteGloves
Summary: [Pre World Cup] QP's observation and data gathering skills is superb. Yet why can't he seem to get the correct data of that one Fuji Syuusuke? Tezuka would not say anything and seemed adamant to be silent. Protecting his friend? That's not it! And QP had that strangest hunch that Tezuka was more than what he appears to be. /QPpov/ TeFu/ spoilers/


***Devil's Advocate***

 ** _by: WhiteGloves_**

A/N: _Takeshi Konomi-sensei got me hands down!_

 _What a powerful author!_

 _ **Enjoy Reading!**_

* * *

QP had a bad hunch the moment he realized that Tezuka Kunimitsu was unlikely to share any information about the Japanese players. True, he was somewhat glad that Tezuka had a sense of loyalty to his friends. Be it of any race, QP regards loyalty of utmost respect. And it was not that he was expecting the tall Japanese player to share what he knows just to be in good light of the other members—frankly speaking this was a good time for Tezuka to act chummy with the team seeing as most of the German players are actually in bad terms with him. He could do something about that by merely giving hints here and there... not that the German players will see this as something good. Honestly, nobody in their team was taking the Japanese representatives seriously— _except for him._

Because QP knows a threat when he sees one.

And he sees one right in front of his eyes when he saw the Japanese players' first game and the one that shook him the most was that brown haired representative with eyes closed.

Well... _shaken_ is a big word. But it fits the category that Fuji Syuusuke is capable of.

Wasn't it just recently when he was able to gather _all_ the information about Fuji Syuusuke?

But then... who was that monstrous player in the middle of the court?

QP turned to Tezuka in the middle of it but only managed to frown deeply in the end for Tezuka Kunimitsu was ever the tight lip guy. His eyes were ever on the Japanese representatives.

QP quietly turned back on his data and focused on Fuji and wasn't at all satisfied. Fuji's record for playing in middle school was outstanding with few loses from doubles and one at a single game in Nationals. Given his streak of record, there was no doubt the brown haired man was a _genius._ All his techniques were no easy fit and if QP would put it—he was the epitome of the _calm before a storm_.

And what got into the German data collector was the middle school player Fuji Syuusuke's affiliation with Tezuka. They were on the same team and had been playing for years together even sharing victory in Nationals.

A ball suddenly bounced sharply towards the stands and QP was surprised that it was caught by Tezuka. With eyes watching, the German data collector saw the exchange between the two former teammates and knew his hunch was correct.

 _To be on the same team with this outstanding Japanese player Tezuka_... QP silently thought as he watched the first game end with the Japanese team as victor (nothing he did not expect given his data analysis) and Fuji leaving the court with Duke... _just what kind of monster were you keeping in those years beside you, Tezuka?_

He gave Tezuka another searching look.

"You..." he started but was cut off when their losing team mates walked back from the stands with nothing but a foul mood. Siegfried was in the worst temper of all as he walked by and quickly grabbed Tezuka by the collar.

"Siegfried!" QP called in a warning tone as the German middle schooler stared angrily at the Japanese player wearing the _German_ attire.

"Quit that," Bismarck called over his shoulder as he walked back quietly with his racket on his shoulder, "He's our team player... and that'd make you a sour loser."

"Tsk!" Siegfried clicked his tongue in annoyance and half threw, half let go of the bespectacled man's collar. Tezuka remained silent all the while. "I'm gonna get back at that guy ten times fold and I'm gonna crush him before your eyes! You remember that!"

He walked away with hands jammed inside his pockets.

QP gave the German middle schooler a frown and was about to tell Tezuka not to mind them when he saw something strange—

 _Tezuka was smiling._

Icy cold water seemed to be poured down his spine as QP witnessed this.

Was Tezuka smiling because the German representatives were defeated or...?

"Second game," Volk, their captain, eyed Tezuka and QP, "it's your turn to pay them back."

"Yes." With eyes determined, the tall man went into the war zone with QP who followed the tall man into the court. Knowing Tezuka, it was unlikely he would give this match whoever was his opponent.

And QP proved it to be right as the two of them won in the most perfect way, defeating the Japanese representatives in a landslide.

 _It wasn't because the Japanese won,_ he thought as he walked back toward the German representative side with eyes still on his partner, _it's because of Siegfried's remarks about defeating Fuji Syuusuke that he smiled. Does he believe Fuji Syuusuke to be undefeated?_

 _And is that why he wouldn't say anything about his former teammate? Because he believes that in the end... all of it will be useless?_

"This guy really..."

* * *

The third match was ongoing and QP was so mesmerized by that so called _Child of God_ 's play when he heard Bismarck's voice from the back.

"Hey, anyone seen Siegfried?"

QP turned behind him with a quiet look at everyone... only to realize his doubles partner was not around too. _Hey... don't tell me...?_

Somewhat annoyed that he had to miss the game but made sure a camera recorder was there on his stead, the German data collector went into the hallway looking for his team mates. He was not worried of them getting heated on each other Tezuka after all was too much on the high road to take Siegfried seriously. No, he wanted to prevent Siegfried on lashing and shaming himself further. The kid had a potential give and take...

Only to find the German middle school player standing by the vending machine _alone._

"Hm? What are you doing here?" Siegfried turned ho him after bending down to take his can, "is the match finished? Did the captain trash those punks?"

"Punks right back at you," QP told him as he came close and stop in front of him, "you're not suppose to leave the stands when a game is ongoing the captain will chew you."

"So what? This is only an exhibition match." He drank from his can.

"A match you lost when it's right under your nose?"

"Tsk!" the player's face turned a flush of red, most likely in anger, "you mark my words I'll make those punks play! And speak of the devil..."

QP frowned as he saw Siegfried's glinting eyes went pass him. Looking behind him, the data collector's pressed his lips closed as he saw who was walking by towards them—it was one of the Japanese representatives— and the man who shouldn't be showing himself in front of Siegfried just now—

"Fuji Syuusuke." QP muttered under his breath as the brown haired man stared at them with his tiny eyes still closed, wearing that red Japanese uniform. The player seemed a bit surprised to see who was in front of him but didn't back out anyways.

"Oh..." Fuji said shortly as looked from one player to another... and then said nothing. It would appear like he was aiming for the vending machine right behind them.

QP gave the brown haired man a curious look, wanting nothing but to study him in a closer view. This genius right in front of him with his mouth closed. QP wanted nothing but to make him talk but before he could say anything, he saw Siegfried walked pass him to meet the Japanese representative up close.

"Hey, you speak English, right?" his tone was ever so rude.

 _This is bad..._ QP tightened his lips as he watched his team mate survey Fuji with the sharpest look.

Fuji was calm. Very calm and didn't seem in anyway intimidated.

"It's you." He spoke in a fluent tone.

"Hmmp." Siegfried snorted haughtily but then he suddenly raised his hand and offered it to the genius. "You were asking for this awhile ago. Here."

An offer of shaking hand... something that Siegfried refused to acknowledge awhile ago. Fuji Syuusuke looked at his hand and then smiled. He too, reached for it.

But QP knew Siegfried too well and was about to raise his voice to warn him—because just then Siegfried's aim was apparent as his hand, which he was to use to shake Fuji's—suddenly shot up to grab the brown haired man's face—

" _Siegfried!"_ QP called warningly—

Fuji saw what was coming but was too surprised to react—and saw the claw like hand coming towards his face—

*grab

The three players all stared in dumbstruck as Siegfried's hand was halted in the air with a strand of hair distance from Fuji's face. _Someone_ had grabbed his wrist even before it could reach its target. Even Fuji was speechless at the person who suddenly appeared next to him.

And everyone glanced at Tezuka Kunimitsu towering them as he stood beside Fuji Syuusuke.

"What are you doing?" came his quiet voice but QP could feel the intensity in his eyes.

"Tezuka..." the brown haired man whispered as Siegfried gritted his teeth as he stared at the tall man.

"Let me go, you!" the player insisted and QP realized that the German middle schooler could not pull his hand despite the struggle. Tezuka's grip was too strong.

"Tezuka." QP started and only then did the Japanese player let go.

And the four stood facing each other in an uncomfortable silence with Tezuka beside Fuji who was looking from the tall man to the German representative.

"Tezuka," he said again and there was a bothered look on his face that QP easily understood— _a gap between the German representatives right in front of his eyes._

QP's eyes hardened as Siegfried smirked.

"Heh... so you're showing your true colors now, huh? Why don't you go back to your mother land and lose like they do! That way you can be as loyal!"

Tezuka's eyes did not even bat an eyelid as he responded in the same quiet tone—

"Is attacking another player who defeated you so righteous then, Siegfried?"

Even QP was struck by how serious Tezuka had become. Normally the man would not engage in any argument and would not take a bite at their teammates' snide comments. He would just do his way in the camp and never mind everyone... but this guy speaking here...

And QP was reminded that Tezuka Kunimitsu was a captain first, before becoming their member. And above all that... QP's eyes fell on Fuji.

 _This guy's friend._

Siegfried was in the act of retorting back but QP's hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked back angrily, only to see the data collector shake his head. Then turning to the brown haired Japanese player, he went on.

"Sorry about this."

"Why are you apologizing?" Siegfried heatedly said—

"Be quiet," QP gave Tezuka a look and sighed. "We'll be heading back, Tezuka... you should too. The third game will be finished soon. We shouldn't be dawdling around in the first place. That goes for you too."

He exchanged looks with Tezuka before finally pulling the German middle school player and dragged him back to the stands.

"Hey! What's with this? Why are you siding with that Japanese bastard?"

"You wouldn't understand." QP remarked that got Siegfried all riled up.

"I knew it! That bastard is really not one of us! He's Japanese _through and through!"_

"You're right.. and wrong at the same time. Tezuka is fighting in his own way and plans to win all the way no matter who the opponents are."

"Tsk! Did you see how he sided with that Japanese representative?"

"Even I would side with him."

"What's that!?"

But QP was already in his own world as he glanced back sideways to the two Japanese players who were now talking among themselves with his eyes narrowed.

There was no doubt Tezuka was fighting to win. There was no doubt what his aim was when he decided to go to Germany and that was to make himself stronger.

Yet QP had that strangest feeling... that it was more than for Tezuka's own selfish dream...

Because Tezuka seemed to be someone who prioritizes his growth... and the growth of others. Especially those people around him. Thinking back, the man did leave Japan and his former teammates just to be a professional. Then again, he doesn't seem to be like the person to leave and _abandon everything._

 _Tezuka Kunimitsu... you..._ QP looked ahead with the hunch in his mind taking form.

Playing for another's team... defeating his former teammates without mercy...

Making the opponents feel his overwhelming power...

Making them stand up again to fight.

QP stopped walking with eyes wide.

 _Leading them to go after him... becoming their rod of light._

"Oh, what the heck..." QP shook his head and sighed.

 _Giving up standing on his friend's side and becoming their enemy... in order for them to realize their own potential. Tezuka Kunimitsu and his little game..._

"A true devil's advocate..." he said under his breath as he continued walking with a serious expression.

Because then after becoming so strong... just where exactly does Tezuka plan to use his own potential?

And the answer came in QP's mind in the voice of Siegfried's accusing tone...

 _He's Japanese through and through!_

Seems like Germany, and all other powerhouses in tennis will get shaken in the future.

* * *

 **~THE END~**

A/N: Tezuka's a badass! ;D

He deserves my humblest respect! *bows*

 ** _Thank you for reading!_**


End file.
